Something Wild
by Dragon.Lady.Day
Summary: Rewrite of 'I Belong to You'. A snake woman tracks down the Bureau and demands to be part of the team in an effort to feel like she belongs. Feelings blossom between her and our favorite ichtho sapien. But she's carrying more baggage than she's letting on. Some sleeping dogs just refuse to lie still. Rated for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Some of you are coming back from the original story,** _ **I Belong to You**_ **, some of you are newcomers. Whichever you are, I hope you enjoy the new and improved version . I can't wait for you to read it. Anyway, you'd better get started. Have fun!**

"So, ah, how is it you found us again?" Manning stated, avoiding contact with the woman sat in front of him.

"It's like I said. My mother had connections to the bureau through her profession of choice." she replied evenly from the chair in front of the desk, brushing her hair away from her sandy-brown face.

"Yes, as a… Monstoro-"

"Monstrologist, sir." She corrected, watching the nervous-looking man behind the desk, golden slitted eyes tracking his movements carefully.

"And how can I get in contact with your mother?"

"I can perform a seance, if you'd like." She offered without missing a beat, ignoring the way her throat seemed to thicken over her words in an attempt to cut her off. Manning cleared his throat, rubbing at his thinning hair in embarrassment.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid we can't just… _hand_ you the job, regardless of your past connections. This is a position that must be earned."

"Then give me the chance to earn it." She pressed, concern touching her features. "I know I can if you just let me, and I think you may even be impressed."

Manning sighed, pushing himself away from the desk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm sorry, but you're far too young and inexperienced for the kind of job you're requesting. Not to mention you hardly have the skillset for this kind of organization."

The tall woman stood, the look in her eyes making the man shudder. Her body rippled and the loose-fitted jeans split from her body, exploding into shreds as a scaled mass took shape where her legs once were. She coiled the snake tail beneath her, crossing her arms as she glared down at the man and played with the end of the wooden staff strapped to her back.

"I think you'll find I'm more than equipped for the job, sir." She replied, eyes cold at the way his eyes widened. Pausing, he leaned forward, pressing the pager on his desk.

"Send in Red, Blue and Sparky." He ordered. The woman sat back on her tail, smiling with her arms still crossed.

"Alright, Manning. We're here. What did you want?" A deep voice asked. A massive figure entered the office, red skin bared beneath a straining black tee shirt. A more lithe figure entered, skin that faded from white to blue to black and back again all across his arms and chest, both of which were bared. Wide black intelligent eyes landed on the woman off to the side, black tail speckled with thin yellow rings curled beneath her torso. Manning sighed as Liz closed the door behind her.

"Alright, you three. This is Rishika Jansen. She's here to apply for a job, working alongside you." he explained briefly. Abe cocked his head, looking in surprise at the dark-skinned snake woman. The two men watched her a moment before Liz, with a sigh, stepped forward, holding out her hand.

"Elizabeth Sherman. Call me Liz, though." She smiled warmly, lightly cocking her head at the taller of them and glancing at her staff. The other woman returned the grin, taking the offered hand in a firm grip.

"Rishika. But just Ria will do." she replied, giving a small nod. The more muscular man stepped forward, placing his thick, stony hand on Liz's shoulder and offering the other to Rishika.

"Hellboy."

"'S an honor to finally meet you." She hummed back with a grin, taking his hand instead. "Been reading about you since I was just a _Kaḍime ondu_."

Finally, the blue man stepped forward, offering his bare hand without thinking.

"Abraham Sapien, miss Jansen." He greeted softly. Rishika smiled a bit at that, feeling the exchange of information when he touched her palm. He was... brilliant and talented and capable, and feeling it rather than knowing it was so strange to her.

ನೀವು ಪೂರೈಸಲು ಒಂದು ಸಂತೋಷ ಇಲ್ಲಿದೆ

She could hear his voice in her head, speaking her native tongue rather than English.

ಮತ್ತು ಜೊತೆಗೆ ನೀವು

Grinning in response, she barely listened as Manning gave them orders to take her to one of their gyms and test out her skills. She was too enthralled with the ichtho sapien that stood in front of her. Another moment passed before Red placed a hand on her shoulder, jolting Rishika from her revere.

"Come on, kid. We've got work to do." He grinned, nodding her toward the door. Giving a nod, she followed him out.

 **Let me know what you thought! Comments are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my beloved Rishika. Sadly.**

"Alright, let's start with something easy." Hellboy hummed, sliding a pair of fifty-pound plates onto a weight bar and clipping them into place before dropping the metal in front of her with a loud thud. Abe frowned slightly.

"I don't think…"

"Let her try." Liz assured, watching Rishika tape her knuckles before slithering up to the bar. she bent her tail, lowering herself to grab the bar and pulled it easily to shoulder height with one hand.

"Do you have another? I like to keep things even." She grinned over at Hellboy, who nodded, impressed. He did as she asked, dropping the second weight into her free hand. Letting her hand drop a moment to absorb the blow, she brought it back up as well, holding them both with ease. Abraham timed the hold, her eyes darting over to him a moment later before she offered a smirk to the man, pausing briefly to build momentum before tossing one in the air. Her tail snapped up to catch it, seeming to grow longer to make up for the surface being used to hold the bar.

She held each weight for ten minutes, barely seeming strained when Hellboy told her to drop them. Even then, she lowered each slowly to the ground rather than drop either of them.

"Impressive." Abraham hummed softly, setting the timer.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Rishika asked back, grinning as she followed Liz, helping her set up tall rods on stands. She could practically predict the agility test to come, her theory confirmed when Hellboy spoke.

"Weave through. Try not to touch them." He stated simply, hanging back by Abe this time as Rishika moved to the beginning of the course. At Liz's order, she made a mad dash, torso low to the ground, slithering in and out of each post with ease. Nothing she couldn't handle.

They went on, administering several other tests before she tightened the wrap on her knuckles, grabbing her staff before she and Red each took a fighting stance.

"Red, don't you think this is a little much?" Abraham asked, holding up a hand to interject.

"Abe, man, you seen this girl? We've gotta step our game up if anything." Hellboy replied, grinning as she spun the staff in one hand.

"Damn right you do." She replied, stopping the staff cold in one hand and gesturing for him to attack. The larger man rushed her, grinning as she used her powerful tail muscles to spring out of his way. His fist clenced around the end of her tail, making a sound of victory. At least, until the remainder of the tip wrapped around his hand and she pulled him across the floor, using her staff to trip him up. He didn't stay down long, jumping up and gripping further down her tail, turning until he had her spinning. She laughed, bending at the waist and hauling herself up, clawing at her own tail to bring her closer to Hellboy. When he released her, she gasped, bringing what remained beneath her and curling it tight so she could spring back.

When she did, an evil grin pulled at her face as she sprung forward, bow against his neck as the weight of her snake-like body throwing him to the ground and pinning him down with her massive weight. He groaned, the snake woman smiling down at him.

"Do I pass?"

"Time."

They each looked up at Abe, the woman smiling broadly as she removed herself from Hellboy, offering a hand to him and pulling him to his feet when he took it.

"Well, color me impressed." Hellboy smiled.

"Thanks. I've been studying a mix of _kai varase_ and _kolu varase_ since I was young, so I like to take every opportunity I can get to put it into practice."

"And those looked like the styles of Karnataka. Am I right?" Abe asked, cocking his head inquisitively.

"That's correct." She nodded, grinning up at him. "I visited my father's naga tribe there each year, and I learned from them. More recently I've been looking into variations from nearby areas and having my own take on each. To work my tail into the style." She explained, taking her staff in tail and spinning it as she had with her hand.

" _Very_ impressive." He nodded, a smile tugging at Abraham's almost immovable lips. Her attention only shifted from him when Liz threw her arm around Rishika's shoulders.

"Welcome to the team, Jansen." She smiled, the Indian woman placing a hand over Liz's.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with all of you." The smile grew into a beam as she wrapped her arms around Liz's waist and swung her around, obviously overjoyed. The inhuman men looking on seemed confused by the melting of her cool exterior.

A week passed before Rishika was officiated by the bureau, and another three days before she moved in. She kept her reasons for moving to the bureau to herself, even keeping mostly to herself in general. She went through all the proper offices, the trio only really seeing her for the occasional training session. They were all a little curious about her, but the briefness of their interactions kept them from learning much.

Abraham was doing his usual thing, swimming between books in the professor's old study. He was the only one who really used the archives anymore, seeing as his tank was embedded in the walls of the room. So he was naturally a little surprised when the door was pushed open, and he moved to the back.

Rishika stepped through the door, glancing around with curious eyes at the massive collection of books. A beautiful purple kurti was draped across her shoulders, falling to her very human knees. Abraham watched quietly as she picked up one of the books from a shelf, flipping through the short stories with a soft smile on her face. The ichtho sapien cocked his head, gently moving forward to watch quietly for a moment. When he realized how strange it would seem if she were to see him staring at him out of the blue, he shook his head, swimming upward so he could hang on the edge of the tank.

"Rishika?"

The woman jumped, gasping as she nearly dropped the book. Looking up in surprise, her eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the other being.

"Abraham. You scared me." She admitted with a gentle laugh, rubbing at the purple gem on her forehead absent-mindedly.

"My apologies. If it makes you feel better, you startled me as well."

"Did I?" She asked, cocking her head as she moved closer to the tank unconciously.

"Just a bit. No one ever comes in, so the door surprised me."

"Oh. My apologies as well, then." She replied, bowing gently before looking up at him again. "Just doing a bit of exploring. The facility is so much bigger on the inside."

Abraham cocked his head, smiling a touch at the slight look of wonder she gave the room. "This is true. Is that why you chose to live here?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, I was only saying. You're able to take on a human form. You could easily continue living out in the city. I wondered why you chose to come and stay here instead." He explained. The Indian girl smiled softly, pressing a finger to her cheek in thought.

"I'm very sorry. You must be a level four friend to unlock my tragic backstory." she hummed sarcastically, sashaying back over to the couches with a playful grin. Abraham gave an eyeroll of his own, expertly hanging by his knees to turn the pages on his book stands. He's had to do them himself for almost two years now, so naturally he developed a way to get it done. And he didn't miss the way Ria looked over to admire his toned body.

Well that was… new.

 **Alright! A little different from the first time around. Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are love!**


End file.
